


Why Can't You Just

by words_to_escape_by



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale, F/M, Loss of Control, Multi, Other, Post-Piece by Piece, Post-Undertale, Same universe as Piece by Piece, Slow Burn, and error doesn't like enigmas, but like a normal enigma, coffee is error's drink of choice, likely a hella-slow burn because that's all I can seem to write, too normal, you're just an enigma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9711068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_to_escape_by/pseuds/words_to_escape_by
Summary: *A pilot for a future planned story, in the same universe as Piece By Piece (after the finale)*Error bumps into you on your way to work.But his powers don't affect you, and he can't teleport all of a sudden.Why doesn't it work on you?He vows to find out the answer.





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Piece by Piece](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8731777) by [words_to_escape_by](https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_to_escape_by/pseuds/words_to_escape_by). 



Error stared at the human woman in front of him.

She wore normal clothes, bore a normal soul, no glitches, nothing out of the ordinary.

 

"I said sorry. I mean it, really. I didn't mean to bump into you." Her confused glare bored into his eye sockets.

 

His strings had failed. His instant teleportation had failed. He could not control her, even after she bumped into him and he summoned his threads. They would not connect to her soul. He couldn't even teleport away right now. He had tried.

 

"... Why are you staring..." Her eyebrows raised in a confused expression. It wasn't hostile, just curious. "Do I have... a stain, or something on my face..." She glanced down at herself.

 

"n-no..." He spoke. He hated that he spoke. He shouldn't respond. Shouldn't get involved with normal inhabitants of the multiverse.

 

She looked up, with a kind of quipped smile.

 

"Well, then... I will... be on my way...." She slowly went to turn away. She took a hesitant step, still eyeing him.

 

Error watched as she turned away and began walking.

 

"wait."

 

 

Shit, he shouldn't... but she was... something was off about her. Perhaps she was a glitch?

 

She turned and faced him again, a patient look on her face.

"Yes?"

 

He considered what to say. What could he say? He had to know if she was a hidden glitch- a problem in the universe. This was the original universe after all. The core of the multiverse. If there was a disturbance here, it would ripple.

 

He wanted to know why she couldn't just...

 

 

Be affected by him?

 

"would you... like to get coffee sometime?"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little test.
> 
> Can't focus on writing it yet- gotta finish Piece By Piece before I continue. Otherwise I would spoil PBP. ;)
> 
> Eventually will probably spiral into some sort of elaborate plot combined with many feels and fluff between reader and Error. Maybe smut also. Anything is possible at this point!
> 
> Let me know what you guys think- any plot suggestions would be neat. But again, it won't progress until I finish PBP.... which at this rate could be weeks or months.


	2. Huh.

 

 

 

 

 

Did... this monster dude just ask you out on a date?

 

 

You stared at him, blankly.

"... get... coffee....?" You double checked that was what he said.

 

 

His mostly red eyes opened a bit wider. He looked like he was thinking about a lot of things, all at once, which unnerved you, to say the least.

He also looked... kind of distorted. His body kind of flickered, here and there. He even looked like he had... blue tears running from his eyes. Though maybe they were just.... part of him.

 

He finally spoke again.

"... yeah. coffee." He looked as unsure as you about his own request.

 

 

You raised your eyebrows. "Alright then. Coffee it is."

 

 

He went even more wide-eyed. Like he didn't expect a yes.

 

Well, you would humor him. Cause why not. You were off today. Time to do something unexpected.

"Do you have anywhere to be right now? I'm free. I was just heading home." You spoke plainly.

 

 

"you mean, like, coffee.... n-now?" His voice seemed to skip, not like stuttering, but almost electronically. You didn't think his eyes could go wider. You also noticed that his teeth didn't move or open when he spoke. Interesting.

 

 

"If that's convenient for you....? It's ok if it isn't-"

 

 

"no, it works for me, really." You thought you saw.. beads of sweat on his black, skullish head.

 

 

You stepped forward, closer to him, and reached out your hand.

Even if this was a freakish encounter, like hell you wouldn't start it properly.

"I'm xxxxxxxx."

 

 

His face moved in panic as you stepped and extended your hand, and he even took a step back. He held his hands up as if in defense.

 

 

You shied away as well, confusion spreading across your face.

"I'm not going to hurt you...." you muttered.

 

 

"ah-" he spurted, "... i don't.... touch people..."

 

 

You put you hand to your chin.

"It's a shame you ran into me then, huh?"

 

 

He stood back in his normal posture, relaxing.

"yeah."

 

 

The two of you regarded each other for another few moments in awkward silence. You were very confused by this strange monster, but also... maybe... intrigued?

And why did he want to get coffee?

 

 

He suddenly broke the silence. His face was deadpan.

"so... u-uh, that coffee....?"

 

 

You nodded, and thrusted your thumb in a gesture behind you.

"I know a good place, just a few blocks away. Want to just go there?"

 

 

He nodded, and the two of you began walking, side by side.

 

Well, if side by side meant keeping a 6 foot gap between you.

 

What a strange guy.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally continued it!  
> Sorry for the short chapter- not entirely sure what I'm gonna do yet.  
> But it's gonna be good. And funny.  
> And likely very awkward.
> 
> Oh, and how do people feel about this story switching between Error and Reader's view every chapter? Does that sound cool?


	3. What's It To You

 

 

 

What a strange human.

 

 

 

Not only had she just accepted the coffee thing, but wanted to have it.... right now.

 

Kinda.... odd. She didn't seem that weirded out either, by his reaction to her hand.

 

Error trudged along the street, hands in his jacket pockets, keeping a good distance between the two of them. He stared forwards.

 

What kind of human was she, to just cancel out his powers like that?

 

He hazarded a glance over at her-

 

 

She looked ... normal. She had an indifferent expression as she held her bag strap and walked down the sidewalk.

 

Suddenly she turned and-

 

 

Shit, she noticed him looking. He looked at the building next to her and gave it a good, long glance, to pretend it was what he was looking at.

 

Her eyebrow raised, and she turned to look at the building as well. She smirked, and turned back.

"Something interesting about the tattoo parlor?"

 

Error's eyes widened. He mentally stammered.

"y... yeah. never seen one like that before." He turned his head down to the ground.

 

"Heh." She laughed in an exhale, barely smiling. "I wonder what they're like elsewhere. This one seems pretty standard..."

 

Error mentally braced himself for a conversation about tattoo parlors, which he knew virtually nothing about, when she slowed her walking to a stop.

He raised his head, and lo and behold, they were in front of a place that looked and smelled exactly like an espresso bar.

 

"Victor Esspresso. My go-to." Xxxxxxx turned to him. "Ever been?"

 

He shook his head.

 

She quirked her eyebrows. "Shame."

 

She took a few steps, and pulled the door handle. She slipped inside, but held the door ajar, and looked back at him.

 

"Coming?"

 

He nodded, and withdrew his one arm to get the door. The proximity to her arm bothered him, but he did his best to keep it stifled.

 

The cafe was dim, with classy metal and wood tables, hipster furnishings, and a few baristas behind the counter, in front of artfully designed chalkboard menus. Several young humans sat behind computers with white mugs of drinks, and a few older humans did the same. There wasn't a monster to be found.

 

Error was not comfortable. The dim darkness was nothing like the brilliant white of the anti void, and being the only monster did not help.

 

Xxxxxxx walked up to the counter, and he did the same. He scanned the menu. It was overwhelming.

 

"Two of the cafe au laits, please."

 

"Coming right up... that'll be $7."

 

Error's eyes widened. That seemed expensive. And... two coffees?

 

Xxxxxx turned back to him, with a small smile.

"Shall we get a seat?"

 

"i.... can't decide what to get." Error still looked over the menu. He felt his head ache from all the choices.

 

"You don't have to. I ordered one for you," she said, heading to a set of chairs at a small table.

 

Error stood there for a moment, comprehending this, and then realized that she had already sat down. He quickly did the same, keeping his hands in his pockets.

 

".... thanks, for the coffee." He looked up at her from the table.

 

Her expression was amused, almost as if she was... intrigued by something.

 

"No problem. I hope you don't mind what I ordered- it's one of their better drinks."

 

Error gave a small grin. "i haven't had a cup of coffee i didn't like."

 

She raised her eyebrows. "Honestly?"

 

He nodded. "yup."

 

"Even decaf?"

 

His vision went deadpan, and his glitching surrounding him intensified for a moment.

 

"that's not coffee- that's coffee-flavored dirt."

 

Immediately, she began laughing. Her laugh was honest, nothing hidden.

 

"Heh, I'm glad we share that opinion..." She adjusted her seating, and leaned back in the chair, smiling.

 

Error stared back at her, lost in her calm expression.

 

What was this girl? Was she honestly normal? How could a human this normal interrupt his powers? Was it even her? Was it someone else-

 

 

"Two cafe au-laits." A server placed down two mugs of artfully designed beverages in front of them.

 

Thought's interrupted, Error nearly jumped. Xxxxxx just slid her hand forward, said thank you to the server, and took a sip.

 

She took a moment to admire the changes her sip made to the design of the foam.

 

Error noticed this, and took a moment to look at the design of his own. It was a pleasant rippled pattern, like a series of hearts. He reached out with his hand and picked up the mug, and took a sip.

 

It tasted smooth and rich, with interesting spicy notes that were probably the result of the espresso itself- Error was not the biggest specialty drinker, but... damn, this might change things.

 

 

He looked back up to see Xxxxxx watching him curiously, with that small smile still on her face.

 

"what?"

 

She took a sip, eyes not leaving him. "From your expression, I take it you like it?"

 

He took another sip, and looked away, pondering the flavor.

"i .... do." He looked back to her.

 

"I'm glad. I'm happy to share this place- it deserves more attention than it gets."

 

Error, not knowing how to respond, just nodded and sipped again.

 

 

He looked around the place. A few of the humans there were definitely looking at him. He wasn't sure with what- his ability to comprehend the state of their souls, a task which typically was easy to him, was nearly non-existent now.

 

He felt.... helpless. Powerless.

 

It made him feel kind of ... _sick_.

 

But he was determined to get to the bottom of why this human had this effect.

 

But ... how to do that? It wasn't like he could just zap her into the antivoid and study her. His magic was gone. And he really didn't want to disturb the original universe any more than he needed to- he shouldn't have even come- he wanted to check for himself the results of Gaster's re-introduction to the O.U.

 

But... if she was a glitch in this universe, he would have to destroy her.

 

Like he had for so many of them in other universes. Out of necessity.

 

Some had been humans with too great a power, some had been downright tampering with forces too great for their control- he had ended them to preserve the timelines.

 

 

But if he had to, he would here as well. He would end Xxxxxxx.

 

 

"You alright, there?"

 

 

Error snapped back to reality. Xxxxxx was eyeing him, this time without a smile. She looked concerned.

 

 

"From your expression, it looked like you were going to some dark places..."

 

 

Error's eyes widened. How did she...

 

"Not that we all don't..." She sipped her coffee, most of the way done with it. "The world's kinda dark these days."

 

Error made a kind of laugh-scoff. "you're tellin' me."

He too drank his coffee. It was cooler than he liked, and he frowned at himself for getting lost in thought.

 

Xxxxxx rested her elbow on the table, and her hand on her chin, her other arm cradling her cup of coffee on its saucer.

"What.... if you excuse my boldness... is your name?"

 

He sipped his coffee. A question he rarely heard.

 

"most people who know me call me 'error', so that works."

 

Her eyebrow raised. "But it's not your real name? Seems kind of a cruel nickname..."

 

Bitterness rose in him. He looked down at the table, at his mug. The pattern in the coffee was now more of a slice, as if all the foam had been stripped and sucked into the edge.

 

 

 

His voice lowered, the glitches around him blinked furiously, and he muttered bitterly,

 

"it's the truest name i have."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When other's have been labelling you as a mistake, the same kind you have set out to destroy...
> 
> ... you'd get a bit bitter too.
> 
>  
> 
> (But not as nasty as decaf. That stuff is revolting.)
> 
> (You all can most definitely pick up on my fondness for craft coffee, so for that, I hope you all are in for a lot of it.)
> 
> (also... Victor Espresso... sound... familiar?)


End file.
